Tomorrow
by Charmina
Summary: “You’re worried,” you whisper against my ear and we both know that it is not a question.


Disclaimer // Harry Potter does not belong to me, I just like to play around with him.

Author Notes – I just found this short little thing on my computer while looking for another fic and decided to post it. It has not been betad but I hope it's not to terrible.

And just to warn you, you'll probably not get it at first, maybe not even the second time. If you do not like open fics this one is not for you! If you want to know my idea and opinion give a review and I'll get back to you.

**Tomorrow**

_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge -- myth is more potent than history -- dreams are more powerful than facts -- hope always triumphs over experience -- laughter is the cure for grief -- love is stronger than death._

Robert Fulghum

"They're so beautiful," I say looking up at the stars that twinkle so proudly over the black night sky and I lean back against your strong chest. At once your arms come sneaking around my waist, pulling me tightly against you, and I feel your warm breath ghosting over my neck, tickling but feeling so good at the same time.

"You're worried," you whisper against my ear and we both know that it is not a question. I only shrug in response, not too keen to break this quiet moment, and lightly trace a finger along your arm.

You are quiet for a few minutes and I start to hope that you will drop the subject, but I know you never do. "Why?" you insist finally, with that strong, confident voice of yours that makes your chest rumble against my back.

I sigh tiredly. "Just everything," my tone bored and distant as I watch my finger move along your slender arm, "and nothing."

You shift a little and I smile with content as you settle just right for me to find that perfect spot to lean up against you, that perfect spot where our two bodies just seem to melt together and become one. My eyes close with satisfaction as I snuggle against you and I wish that time would just stop so we could sit here like this forever.

"I don't want you to worry," you whisper, you arms hugging me a little tighter as if afraid that I would go away, that I would ever leave you.

"I know you don't," I answer silently.

We let the silence settle around us as we relax and just enjoy the feeling of being here together. It feels like there are so few moments like these where we can just be with each other and not worry about the world outside, the world full of fear and hate and noise, and I treasure these moments more then anything. Being here with you I feel safe.

"I wish that there were some way that I could help you," you say after a while, it could be minutes or hours, and I hear the fine tremor in your voice. I know you worry about me, that you think I carry a too heavy burden, and I appreciate it but you do not need to.

"You are helping me," I assure you with a gentle stroke down your arm. "Just by being here. Just by caring."

You shift a little again and do not respond, but you do not have to. We belong together, we both know that, and as long as I have you I know that everything will work out in the end. Nothing could ever separate us, I would not allow it.

"It's almost curfew," you say, breaking the silence that had fallen between us, and I sigh sadly.

"I know."

When I do not make any further move to get up you lean in and whisper in my ear, "You need to get back to your dorm."

I breathe in deeply, wanting your scent to stay with me, before leaving the safety of your arms. Immediately my body feels cold, losing the warmth we shared, but I know that you are right and that I have to leave. It feels so unfair that our time together should be decided by silly things like curfew, when all I want is to stay here with you forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I call over my shoulder as I leave, refusing to look back in to the empty room behind me, and I hear you calling back to me, sounding so very far away, as I move through the corridors.

I will meet you again tomorrow. I always do.


End file.
